Guile's Tears
by SSBFreak
Summary: Fanfic, finished! Guile, Charlie, Chun-Li and Rolento are forced to stop Bison for good when they find out whoose lives are at stake.
1. Guile's POV

GUILE'S POINT-OF-VIEW  
  
I sat inside a café with seven of my fellow Street Fighters. The Street Fighters had defeated M. Bison yet again, and the Psycho Drive had been destroyed. But it was unknown if Bison had died, even after his base was destroyed and afterwards was shot by Charlie in his fighter jet.  
  
Afterwards, most of the Street Fighters went his or her own way. Sagat had gone back to his home country to train for his fight against Ryu. Blanka had disappeared into the jungle. Adon and Dan had gone their own ways to teach their style of fighting. Cody had gone back to Metro City to continue fighting. Guy had taken a very wounded Rose to the hospital for treatment. Zangief and R. Mika had also gone his or her own way to continue wrestling. T. Hawk had gone back to his village, carrying a barely conscious Juli. Juni had disappeared to who-knows-where, but some say that she joined Interpol. Vega had gone back to Spain, taking Cammy with him. Fei Long had gone back to his acting career. Balrog had returned to the boxing ring. Gen was last seen in a fight to the death with Akuma, and no one had seen either of them since. Dhalsim had also returned to his village. Karin had returned home and Dee Jay had gone back to Jamaica to return to his singing.  
  
The seven other Street Fighters that were with me were Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, E. Honda, Sakura, Rolento and my best friend Charlie.  
  
Charlie had gone off to destroy Bison, and I had been sent to bring Charlie back. When I found out that Bison was behind it all, Charlie and I fought him, and won. We barely managed to escape with our lives. We weren't even the ones to destroy Bison's base. The one who did was Rolento's former comrade Sodom, who drove his truck/trailer into Bison's base while screaming "KAMIKAZE!". The whole base went up in flames, but Bison still emerged alive. Charlie quickly shot him with the guns on his jet, seemingly killing the dictator. Sodom was also presumed dead, but Rolento refused to believe it. Rolento believed that Sodom was still alive somewhere, and he was determined to find him.  
  
I took a sip of my coffee as I looked around the café. Ryu, Ken, Sakura and Honda all sat at the same table, while Chun-Li, Rolento and Charlie sat with me.  
  
My brother-in-law Ken was scarfing down his sushi incredibly fast. And to think that both of our wives are sisters. Just watching the blonde fighter inhale his food was enough to make even Honda lose his appetite. The sumo wrestler pushed his plate of food away from himself.  
  
"Hey, are you going to finish that?" Ken asked brightly as he took Honda's food and inhaled it as well.  
  
Ryu was also grossed out at his friend's eating habits, but Sakura didn't seem to find. Mainly because she was staring at Ryu with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
I looked at the three Street Fighters with me. Chun-Li seemed to be depressed. This seemed obvious, as she didn't avenge her father's murder. Charlie was staring at Chun-Li, holding the same, dreamy look Sakura had. This also seemed obvious, as the two had shared most of the adventure together and Charlie had taken a liking to Chun-Li. I looked over at Rolento, and found him grinning while happily tossing a grenade to himself.  
  
"Must you play with that in here?" I asked him before taking another sip of coffee. The noisy sounds of Ken eating were heard.  
  
"Don't worry, comrade Guile." Rolento said in his strong, German accent. "I'm an explosives enthusiast. Grenades are my life, and I know how to handle them without setting them off."  
  
I sighed as I looked over at the other table. Honda was getting up from the table.  
  
"Well, I must be going." Honda said.  
  
"Ken and I must, too." Ryu added as he looked over at his blonde friend, who stared back with a dumbfounded look.  
  
Ryu, Ken and Honda left the café, with Sakura close behind Ryu.  
  
After the four fighters left the café, I looked out the window. A screaming Ryu rushed past the window, and I noticed that he was being chased by Sakura. As she ran by, Sakura pressed her face against the window and looked at my three comrades and me.  
  
"I love it when he plays hard to get!" Sakura said happily in a slightly muffled voice before she gave chase again. Ken was following behind, and Honda had gone the opposite way.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if that schoolgirl's been injected with a months supply of sugar." Charlie joked.  
  
Just then, the four of us heard a ringing noise. Charlie pulled his cell phone from his pocket and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Charlie said into the phone. "Oh, hello, general."  
  
Charlie paused.  
  
"Yes…What?…General, slow down. I can't understand you…Say again?…WHAT?!" Charlie said. Chun-Li, Rolento and I were wondering what was wrong.  
  
"So what do we do?…Okay…Okay…Yes, sir …I know I'll have to tell him…Yes, I know he's going to freak out, but he has to know…Okay, sir. Bye." Charlie said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What is it, Charlie?" I asked my best friend.  
  
"Bison's alive." Charlie replied. "And he's done something that's very out of character for him."  
  
"What did he do?" Chun-Li asked.  
  
"He's kidnapped two female civilians." Charlie replied.  
  
"That's horrible!" Chun-Li gasped.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Rolento asked.  
  
"He knows that we'd come after him for doing it." Charlie replied.  
  
"Who did he kidnap?" I asked.  
  
Charlie stalled without even looking at me. He looked like he was trying to find something else to say.  
  
"You ready for a shock?" Charlie asked as he looked at me.  
  
"Why? Who is it?" I asked.  
  
Charlie grit his teeth as he looked at me with concerned eyes. He finally said it.  
  
"Your wife and daughter." 


	2. Charlie's POV

CHARLIE'S POINT-OF-VIEW  
  
As soon as I relayed the message to Guile, my friend stared at me, eyes wide and teeth gritted. He was shaking uncontrollably. He looked more freaked out than I did when the general told ME the message. This seemed obvious. It WAS his family after all.  
  
"Please tell me you're joking, Charlie." Guile half-pleaded.  
  
"I wish I was, Guile." I replied sadly. "I wish I was."  
  
Guile suddenly did something that none of the Street Fighters had even seen him do: He buried his face in his hands and started crying.  
  
"My poor wife, Jane." Guile sobbed. "My sweet little Amy."  
  
With a worried look in her eyes, Chun-Li turned to me.  
  
"How did the general find out about this?" Chun-Li asked.  
  
"Well, according to the general," I replied. "He had given him a threatening phone call, and told him to relay the message to Guile and I"  
  
"Why didn't Bison just call you?"  
  
"Because Bison probably doesn't know that I have a cell phone."  
  
This time it was Rolento who looked at me.  
  
"Was there anything suspicious in the background of the phone call?" The German asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll find out." I replied as I dialed the General's number on my cell phone.  
  
The phone rang a few times, but finally, it was answered.  
  
"Hello?" The General's voice came through the phone.  
  
"General. It's me." I replied. "I need you to play back Bison's phone call to me. I have to see if I can find out anything."  
  
"Okay, Nash." The General replied.  
  
I groaned as the phone went silent for about ten seconds. I always hated to be called by my last name, 'Nash', but the General always called me it anyway. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Bison's voice coming through. It was obviously his phone call.  
  
"This is a message to William F. Guile." Bison's voice cackled. "Thought you'd seen the last of me, huh? Well, guess what! I'm back! You should've gone back to your family sooner! Your poor wife an daughter are now in my possession!"  
  
While he was saying this, I heard a loud rumbling in the background. Almost like a train.  
  
"I will enjoy watching you try to save them, but I know that you'll never do it! I have VERY special plans for your wife!" Bison laughed. "Don't worry. She won't be in pain for very long!"  
  
The phone call ended right there as the General's voice came back.  
  
"That's the whole call, Nash." The General said. "I hop that you found out enough."  
  
"Thank, you General." I said as I hung up the phone and looked at my three friends.  
  
"Anything suspicious?" Chun-Li asked.  
  
"Actually," I replied. "I heard the rumbling of something that sounded like a train during the call."  
  
Guile, who was still crying, suddenly looked up and looked at me.  
  
"A train?" Guile sniffed. "It must be the old train station!  
  
"But which one?" Rolento quizzed. "There are five of them in the city. And comrade Charlie said himself that it only SOUNDED like a train."  
  
"He's right, Guile." Chun-Li stated. "Bison could be anywhere. We have to find out exactly where he's hiding."  
  
"And quickly, too." I added. "I heard Bison say that he's planning on killing Jane!"  
  
At hearing this, Guile continued crying, sobbing his wife's name over and over again.  
  
Suddenly, Rolento slammed the palm of his right hand against the tabletop. Chun-Li, Guile and I looked at him.  
  
"I will not live through this again!" Rolento shouted.  
  
"What're you talking about, Rolento?" Chun-Li asked.  
  
"Many years ago, my wife was killed by a madman!" Rolento replied. "I was completely crushed! I will NOT allow a comrade to go through the same pain as myself!" Rolento bravely stood up and looked down at Guile. "Comrade Guile! I, Rolento Schugerg, shall assist you in saving your dear wife and daughter!"  
  
I too, found myself standing up.  
  
"And you know that you can always count on me, old friend." I assured Guile. "Your problems are my problems too."  
  
"Yeah…" Chun-Li said as she stood up as well. "Count me in, too!"  
  
Guile smiled weakly as he looked around at the three of us. Tears were rolling down his face.  
  
"Thanks, guys." Guile said weakly.  
  
"Well, come on!" I said. "We have a family to reunite!"  
  
"Yeah!" Chun-Li added. "Let's go!"  
  
"Jane. Amy." Guile whispered to himself. "I'm coming." 


	3. Rolento's POV

ROLENTO'S POINT-OF-VIEW  
  
The four of us left the café, and walked out into the street. We were faced with two different directions.  
  
"Two directions." Charlie said as he scratched his chin. "Which way do we take?"  
  
"We might as well take both ways, comrade Charlie." I said. "Comrade Guile and I shall go this way."  
  
Using my battle stick, I pointed to the right.  
  
"Okay." Charlie added. "And I'll take Chun-Li the other way."  
  
We split up. Guile and I searched the East section of the city. We searched high and low, trying to find any clue that would lead us to Bison…Bison. That name makes me disgusted.  
  
We walked along the sidewalk, looking around for anything suspicious. Guile suddenly froze, making me walk right into him.  
  
"What is it, comrade Guile?" I asked.  
  
"Do you see what I see?" Guile replied.  
  
I looked in the direction where Guile was looking, and to my surprise, I saw Birdie, a former henchman of Bison. He was standing outside of a bar. Guile and I walked over to him.  
  
"I need to see your I.D., mates." Birdie stated as we approached him.  
  
"We don't want in." I replied. "We want to know where Bison is!"  
  
"What? Mate, I'm reformed now!" Birdie stated as he waved his hands at Guile and I. "I'm the security doorman for this bar here!"  
  
"I don't believe you, Birdie!" Guile stated. "Where's my family?!"  
  
"How should I know, mate?! I don't even WORK for Shadaloo anymore!"  
  
Just then, a blonde woman exited the bar and came over to us. She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, here?" The woman asked sternly.  
  
"Miss King, these two are pestering me with questions!" Birdie accused. "I don't even know what they're talking about!"  
  
"Comrade King?" I asked the woman. "It IS you, isn't it?"  
  
King was a woman who entered a special tournament last year. Guile and I were also combatants.  
  
"Oh." King said, raising an eyebrow. "Guile! Rolento! What brings you two here?"  
  
"We're on a mission, comrade." I replied. "Guile's wife and daughter were abducted by Bison."  
  
"Oh, how dreadful!" King stated.  
  
"We thought that since Birdie worked for Bison, he would know where he is." Guile explained.  
  
"So THAT'S why you two were asking me questions!" Birdie exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I can assure you that Birdie has nothing to do with Bison anymore." King assured. "He's been my security doorman, standing here all day."  
  
"Well, I apologize for accusing you, Birdie." Guile stated. "I'm just worried sick about my family."  
  
"No worries, mate. I can understand why you thought that I knew where Bison was." Birdie replied.  
  
"If you're looking for Bison." King said. "I think Kim might know something. He's at the dojo two blocks from here."  
  
Kim was another combatant at the tournament held a year ago. In fact, I was partnered with him. Our third partner was a man called Yamazaki. He was a real strange one, but Kim and I managed to put up with him.  
  
"Thanks, King!" Guile said as he grabbed my arm and started running. As we were running, I spoke up.  
  
"What's comrade Kim doing here?" I asked. "His dojo is in Korea!"  
  
"I don't know." Guile replied. "But let's just hope that he knows where Bison is!"  
  
Guile and I rushed towards the dojo, which wasn't that far away while we were running. We rushed into the dojo, and found Kim talking with comrade Dan. Kim had obviously come to visit Dan in his dojo. About two dozen students were practicing Dan's odd fighting style.  
  
"Comrade Kim!" I exclaimed as Guile and I rushed over to him. "Comrade Guile and I were told that you know where Bison is."  
  
Kim looked over at Dan. Dan turned to his students, and clapped his hands twice, signaling all of the students to take a break.  
  
As the students piled out of the training room, Kim turned to me.  
  
"Why do you want to know about Bison?" Kim asked.  
  
"Because he kidnapped my family!" Guile explained.  
  
"What?!" Dan asked. "The family that you never stopped talking about in that tournament?!"  
  
Guile lowered his head as he slowly nodded. He looked like he was about to start crying again. I grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him.  
  
"Comrade, your wife's life is in danger. This isn't the time to be crying." I said as Guile snapped out of it.  
  
"Well, I don't know where he is, exactly," Kim stated. "But I heard it from a guy who heard it from a guy who heard it from a guy who-"  
  
I shot him an angry look, knowing this could go on forever. Guile gave him a similar look.  
  
"Well, anyway. I heard that he's hiding in the West Side of the city." Kim finished.  
  
"Well," I said. "That narrows the field significantly. But we still don't know where Bison is."  
  
"Let's hope that Charlie and Chun-Li have better luck than we did." Guile said.  
  
"For your family's sake, I hope that you're right, comrade." 


	4. Chun-Li's POV

CHUN-LI'S POINT-OF-VIEW  
  
Charlie and I wandered down the streets of the West Side of the city. We had been looking for Bison or anything that might lead us to him for well more than ten minutes. Charlie spoke up.  
  
"We can't give up." Charlie muttered. "We just CAN'T give up!"  
  
"We're not going to, Charlie." I assured. "There MUST be a lead SOMEWHERE."  
  
We continued on without saying a word. I decided to try and start a conversation while we searched. If there were two things I couldn't stand, they would be Bison and silence.  
  
"So, Charlie." I said. "How exactly did you and Guile meet?"  
  
"Well, we first met when we were teenagers." Charlie replied. "I was getting pushed around by a couple of big-shots, and Guile helped me out. We've been best friends ever since."  
  
"But what about your special attack?" I asked. "I mean, I know that you and Guile were trained to fight the same, but how did you two learn the Sonic Boom?"  
  
"Oh, it's a long story." Charlie replied. "I could go one for weeks telling you how that happened. The main thing is that I fulfilled my lifelong dream of becoming an adventurer."  
  
"What about your wife? I mean, what does SHE think about you going on these dangerous missions?" I asked.  
  
"Ah, I'm not married." Charlie replied, laughing. "I don't even have a girlfriend."  
  
I couldn't believe what he just said. How could he NOT have a girlfriend? He looked like the kind of guy that would have girls lining up just to MEET him.  
  
"Well, I hope that you'll find the right girl for you." I said.  
  
As we were crossing a street, we suddenly heard a screeching noise coming from behind us. We spun around and saw a car veer around a corner and come barreling straight at us! The driver at the wheel even looked like he WANTED to run us over.  
  
"CHUN-LI! GET DOWN!" Charlie shouted as he grabbed me and leaped out of the way of the oncoming car.  
  
Charlie and I hit the pavement. As soon as we landed, Charlie let me go, stood up, reached into his pocket and pulled out an old revolver. I watched in amazement as Charlie shot out the two back tires with the gun with pinpoint accuracy. The car screeched to a halt.  
  
"Charlie," I gasped. "Y-You just saved my life!"  
  
"Don't mention it." Charlie replied as he helped me to my feet. "Let's just find out who that thug is!"  
  
Charlie and I rushed towards the now-stopped car. About thirty civilians also approached the stopped car.  
  
As we ran towards the car, we saw the driver get out and rush off in another direction. I quickly noticed the outfit that he was wearing.  
  
"That was a Shadaloo uniform!" I stated.  
  
My eyes sprang open, as did Charlie's. We turned to face each other.  
  
"Do you think?" I asked.  
  
"There's always the hope." Charlie replied.  
  
The two of us bolted towards the car. Charlie ran over to it and placed an ear up to the trunk.  
  
"Sounds like a little girl crying." Charlie explained.  
  
Charlie's eyes opened wider. He held out a hand to me.  
  
"Chun-Li, I need a hairpin!" Charlie stated. "I think we may have found something!"  
  
I quickly pulled a hairpin out of my hair and gave it to Charlie, who immediately went to work on the lock of the trunk. Charlie quickly unlocked the trunk, and opened it.  
  
Charlie and I looked inside. There, lying in the trunk, was Guile's daughter Amy. She was bound hand and foot with strong cord and a white handkerchief was tied tightly around her mouth. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but as soon as Amy saw us, she immediately perked up. Charlie quickly pulled the gag from Amy's mouth, allowing her to speak again.  
  
"UNCLE CHARLIE! AUNT CHUN-LI!" Amy cried in happiness as soon as her mouth was free.  
  
I smiled as Charlie pulled Amy from the trunk. Because Charlie and I hung around with her father so much, Amy had always insisted on calling Charlie her uncle and I her aunt. As Charlie and I untied Amy, most of the civilians with us were exchanging questions among themselves.  
  
"Amy, are you all right?" I asked.  
  
"I am now, aunt Chun-Li!" Amy replied as she threw her arms around me. "But I was so scared."  
  
"Why? What was that freak planning to do to you?" Charlie asked.  
  
Tears started rolling down Amy's face as she threw her arms around Charlie.  
  
"Bison said that he was going to do something to me that would make daddy very mad." Amy sniffed. "He told me that he would torture my daddy by killing mommy and me. That guy driving the car was taking me out to the docks to drown me."  
  
My eyes widened. Why would Bison want to do such a thing? What did he have against Guile that would drive him to kill Guile's family? Charlie quickly released Amy, pulled his cell phone from his pocket, and started dialing a number.  
  
"What're you doing?" I asked.  
  
"I'm calling Guile." Charlie replied frantically. "If anyone should know about this, it's him." 


	5. Guile's POV

GUILE'S POINT-OF-VIEW  
  
Rolento and I continued our search after we left Dan's dojo. We weren't having any luck, though.  
  
"I wish that we'd find out something!" Rolento exclaimed. "This is taking too long!"  
  
Suddenly, I heard a buzzing noise coming from my pants: My cell phone.  
  
"I wonder who that could be." I thought out loud as I pulled my phone from my pocket.  
  
"Maybe it's comrade Charlie." Rolento suggested.  
  
My eyes widened. I quickly answered the phone and put it to my ear.  
  
"Hello?" I said into the phone.  
  
"Guile? It's me." A male voice replied. I instantly recognized it.  
  
"Charlie!" I exclaimed. "What happened?! Did you find anything?! Talk to me!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Guile." Charlie's voice said. "Listen. We found Amy"  
  
At hearing this, I felt the sensations of joy and relief flood my body. I smiled widely as Charlie continued.  
  
"You and Rolento had better get over here. We're somewhere on Ling Drive. You'll find us when you see a large crowd." Charlie said as the phone went dead.  
  
I turned to Rolento, a wide smile on my face.  
  
"They've found Amy!" I explained in happiness. My smile faded, realizing that Jane was still out there. I thought that maybe Amy could tell us where Bison was, "Come on! We have to get down to Ling Drive!"  
  
Rolento and I rushed towards Ling Drive faster than we had ever run before. After about five minutes of running, we finally approached Ling Drive on the West Side of town. People were crowded in a group, and a few police cars were there as well.  
  
Rolento and I rushed towards the crowd. Several police officers were asking people questions. I could see Charlie and Chun-Li in the group, and civilians were asked THEM questions. Rolento and I rushed forward, and I suddenly saw a girl through a break in the crowd that brought tears of joy to my eyes seeing that she was all right.  
  
"AMY!" I shouted towards my daughter, spreading my arms. Amy looked straight at me, and she suddenly started crying her own tears of happiness.  
  
"DADDY!" Amy cried as she ran through the break in the crowd, straight towards me.  
  
As soon as I got within reach of her, I took Amy into my arms. She threw her arms around my chest as I lifted her off of her feet.  
  
"Oh, Amy. I'm so glad you're all right!" I said.  
  
"Daddy, I knew you come!" Amy replied.  
  
"They didn't hurt you, did they?" I asked.  
  
"No, but the man named Bison was planning to kill me." Amy sobbed.  
  
At hearing this, I held Amy tighter. I couldn't believe Bison would do such a thing to me.  
  
I noticed Charlie and Chun-Li approach me. I smiled as I set Amy on the ground.  
  
As Charlie and Chu-Li got close enough, I threw my arms around both of them.  
  
"I can't thank you two enough for finding Amy!" I exclaimed.  
  
"No problem, old friend." Charlie replied as I let go. "But now isn't the time to rejoice. Your wife is still out there."  
  
Yes. Jane. I had to find out where that weasel Bison was. I turned to Amy.  
  
"Amy, do you know where Bison is?" I asked my daughter.  
  
"I don't know what it was, exactly." Amy replied. "All I know is that it was a big, old building with no windows."  
  
Charlie, Chun-Li, Rolento and I all thought about what building it was.  
  
"A big, old building with no windows…" I started.  
  
"…The sound of a train…" Charlie continued.  
  
"…And the West Side of the city." Rolento finished.  
  
"I got it!" Chun-Li stated as she snapped her fingers. "The old warehouse that overlooks the new train tracks on the West Side of town!"  
  
"That must be it!" Rolento said.  
  
"Let's go!" Charlie said, before looking down at Amy. "Oh. Wait. We can't take Amy. She'll just be in more danger."  
  
"But who can we get to look after her until we get back?" I asked.  
  
"Hey! What happened here?" A voice asked.  
  
We spun around and saw my happy-go-lucky-brother-in-law Ken walk up to us. He was wearing casual cloths instead of his training outfit.  
  
"Ken!" I exclaimed. "What timing! Listen, I need you to look after my daughter for a while."  
  
"Well, sure thing, brother." Ken replied. "Why?  
  
I quickly relayed to Ken what was going on. Ken's eyes widened.  
  
"Well then, you better stop Bison quickly!" Ken stated.  
  
We thanked Ken and left Amy with him as we rushed off towards our destination.  
  
After about five minutes of running, we arrived at the old warehouse. We quickly rushed inside, but as soon as we did, we heard Bison's maniacal laughter coming from a room above us. We rushed upstairs as fast as we could, and when we entered the room where Bison's laughter was coming from, we found the evil dictator clutching Jane by the neck, holding her off of the ground. Jane was trying to catch her breath.  
  
"BISON!" I screamed, wanting to get the madman's attention at all costs.  
  
Bison looked at my comrades and me, a look of shock on his face.  
  
"H-How did you get here so fast?!" Bison demanded.  
  
"We saved Guile's daughter and she told us everything!" Charlie replied.  
  
"We can't allow you to kill comrade Guile's wife!" Rolento stated, bravely stepping forward.  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to kill her." Bison cackled. "At least not in the way you would think. I said that I had 'very special plans' for her."  
  
Charlie's eyes sprang open. It looked like he realized something.  
  
"He's going to turn Jane into one of his mindless servants!" Charlie exclaimed. 


	6. Charlie's POV

CHARLIE'S POINT-OF-VIEW  
  
After I said this, Bison merely laughed.  
  
"Still as brainy as when we first met, huh Charlie?" Bison said with an evil smile. He then turned to a shocked Guile.  
  
"Say goodbye to your wife, Guile!" Bison cackled. "Because after this, she won't have any memory of you!"  
  
With that, Bison became engulfed in blue energy. The energy worked its way through Bison's arms, out his hands and transmitted into Jane. Both Bison and Jane were surrounded in blue energy.  
  
I looked over at Guile. He was freaking out. A LOT.  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU USE HER!" Guile screamed as he rushed towards Bison.  
  
Chun-Li, Rolento and I watched in horror as Guile plunged his fingers into the blue energy and wrapped them around Bison's neck.  
  
Something was happening. It was something no one had seen before. Yellow energy was being pulled from Guile's hands and transferring it to Bison. Unwillingly, Bison was in turn transmitting the yellow energy into Jane instead of the blue energy. All three were surrounded by yellow flame-like energy.  
  
"GUILE!" I shouted.  
  
Guile was determined to save his wife, though. He wouldn't let go, no matter how much energy was being drained.  
  
"Let…My…Wife…GO!" Guile growled at Bison through gritted teeth.  
  
Guile must have had a pretty strong grip on Bison's neck, as almost right after he said those words, Bison dropped Jane. In turn, Guile released Bison.  
  
Guile rushed over to his wife, whom was lying on the floor, not moving.  
  
"Jane…Come on, Jane….Please wake up." Guile begged as he held his wife in his arms. Jane still wouldn't wake up.  
  
Crying tears of sorrow, Guile wrapped his arms around his poor wife.  
  
I turned my sights upon Bison, whom was trying to back away from Guile. He obviously knew that Guile wasn't exactly going to be thrilled about this.  
  
"How could you do this to him, Bison?!" I demanded. "What did he ever do to you to deserve such torture?!"  
  
Bison suddenly regained his composure and grit his teeth.  
  
"For too long have you and Guile been foiling my plans!" Bison replied. "You two have been doing things to me that I couldn't explain!"  
  
"Like what?" Chun-Li asked her father's killer as she folded her arms.  
  
"Who beat me atop a waterfall, and foiled one of my biggest plans ever? Charlie!" Bison replied.  
  
I rubbed my forehead with three of my fingers. I was SO trying to forget that incident. I had fought against Bison, but when I won, a helicopter flew close by and shot me several times in the back. I had fallen off the cliff and down the waterfall, but I still have no idea how I survived.  
  
"And who defeated me in a street battle, wanting to avenge Charlie's 'murder', foiling one of my latest plans to control the city? Guile!" Bison continued as he pointed as Guile, whom was now looking straight at Bison with a furious glare.  
  
"Well then, you'd better get ready for another defeat. Because here it comes!" Guile growled angrily as he and I approached Bison.  
  
We were about to start attacking Bison when we heard a voice shout out.  
  
"So…Nic…BOOM!" A voice shouted.  
  
Guile and I suddenly noticed a Sonic Boom slice through the air between us and nail Bison in the arm. Bison's sleeve ripped from this, revealing a long scar on the side of his arm.  
  
"Who said that?" I asked.  
  
Guile and I turned around and looked back. There, standing upright and breathing hard, was Jane.  
  
No one could believe it. JANE could pull off the Sonic Boom?! HOW?!  
  
"JANE!" Guile cried. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"  
  
"Thanks to you, honey." Jane replied with a warm smile. "You gave me some of your energy, you know."  
  
It suddenly all came to me. The yellow energy being drained from Guile was his energy to attack. Bison transferred it into Jane. Jane could fight like Guile and I now!  
  
"Jane…I'm so sorry if you didn't want this." Guile said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.  
  
"Are you kidding, dear?" Jane asked with a wide smile. "I've always wondered what it was like to be a Street Fighter with special powers."  
  
"Oh, isn't this heartbreaking?" Bison said. "NOT! You've foiled my plans AGAIN, Guile! You won't survive this time!"  
  
"Wait just a darn minute, Bison!" Everyone heard Rolento shout.  
  
Everyone turned to Rolento, whom was staring at Bison's now-exposed arm.  
  
"That scar." Rolento said. "I recognize that scar!" Rolento narrowed his eyes and looked Bison in the eyes. "You've changed, Bison."  
  
"What're you talking about?" Bison asked my German friend.  
  
"You've gained weight, lost height and shaved off your beard and mustache." Rolento continued. "I suggest you leave my comrades out of this if you want to live."  
  
"Just who do you think you are, threatening me like that?!" Bison demanded.  
  
What Rolento said next shocked me most of all.  
  
"My name is Rolento Schugerg. You killed my wife. Prepare to die!" 


	7. Rolento's POV

ROLENTO'S POINT-OF-VIEW  
  
My nostrils fumed as I looked Bison in the eyes. After so many years, I had finally found the man who had so viciously murdered my wife: The woman who meant everything to me. Suddenly, I remembered the tearful parting that happened many years ago.  
  
  
  
My American wife, Denise, and I were out celebrating our tenth wedding anniversary. On our way to a fancy restaurant, we passed a factory. We suddenly heard shouting coming from the factory, and we looked in its direction. A young man was running out of the factory with a small machine under his arm, with several guards chasing after him. He was tall, thin and had a beard and mustache.  
  
Although I didn't know him back then, that young man was Bison. He saw us, and ran straight at us. Seeing him running at us, Denise and I were too scared to move, as we weren't sure if this man was dangerous. We suddenly found out, as Bison grabbed Denise, pulled out a knife and thrust it up to her throat, threatening to kill her if the guards came any closer. Instantly, all of the guards froze, not wanting Bison to harm his hostage.  
  
Still with Denise in his grasp, Bison slowly backed away from the guards and I. Seeing the scared, helpless, innocent look in my poor wife's eyes was enough to bring me to tears. I pleaded to Bison, begging him to release my wife, but the madman wouldn't listen.  
  
When he was back far enough, Bison started laughing, calling us 'stupid fools'. Then, he released Denise. At first, I was so relieved, but that emotion was quickly changed, as Bison took his knife and thrust it forward, stabbing Denise in the back! As my wife fell to the pavement, Bison ran off.  
  
I screamed my wife's name as I rushed over to her side. By the time I reached her, there was a puddle of blood forming around her body. While most of the guards continued to chase Bison, two guards stayed with me. I quickly got down on my knees and held my wife's head. I pulled her close to me and begged her not to die on me. Denise looked up at me, and looked like she was trying to tell me something. But all she managed to say was 'S- Sweetheart, p-please…" before going limp in my arms. Seeing my wife dead was too much for me to handle. I never even said goodbye. I started crying. Heavily. I couldn't remember the last time I cried that much.  
  
  
  
I was brought out of my memory when I felt Chun-Li place a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at my young comrade.  
  
"You mean to say that Bison tore you from your loved one?" Chun-Li asked.  
  
"Yes." I growled lowly as I returned my glare to Bison. "Because of this man, my loving wife was taken away from me. Because of this man, I discovered what 'true hatred' meant." I suddenly found my voice raising to shouting level. "BECAUSE OF THIS MAN, MY LIFE WAS REDUCED TO SHAMBLES!"  
  
Enraged, I charged at Bison, battle stick ready to attack.  
  
"Hey, Rolento! Save room for us!" Guile exclaimed as he, Charlie and Jane charged towards Bison as well.  
  
"Wait for me!" Chun-Li shouted as she joined the charge.  
  
"PSYCHO CRUSHER!" Bison shouted.  
  
Before we knew what happened, Bison charged at us in a Psycho Crusher. The force from the impact was enough to send us all to the floor. Snickering, Bison walked over to Chun-Li, picked her up and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Pathetic. Just like your father." Bison chuckled.  
  
With that, Bison tossed Chun-li aside like a rag doll and turned to the rest of us.  
  
"You spineless worm!" Charlie spat out. "You've tortured almost every last Street Fighter in one way or another! You tortured Ryu by trying to flood his body with psycho power! You tortured Sakura and Sagat by attempting to do it while they were present! You tortured Cammy, Juli and Juni by turning them into your mindless servants! You even tortured Blanka by separating him from his mother! That's why the poor guy disappeared into the jungle when we last defeated you! Have you no shame?!"  
  
"Shame?" Bison laughed. "I'm a heartless dictator. I HAVE no shame. You're pretty much the only Street Fighter I haven't tortured."  
  
"That's because I have no living relatives!" Charlie shot back.  
  
While Bison and Charlie were exchanging insults, I secretly pulled a grenade from my pocket.  
  
"You may not have any relatives, but I know who you love." Bison stated as he stepped aside, showing Chun-Li trying to get up while wiping blood from her mouth. "You care for this girl, don't you?"  
  
"Don't you DARE harm her!" Charlie shouted, eyes wide behind his glasses.  
  
"Ah, so you DO love her." Bison said, cocking an eyebrow. "How interesting."  
  
Bison walked towards Chun-Li, who started backing away from him.  
  
Chun-Li soon backed against the wall, with nowhere to run. Bison was closing in on her.  
  
Suddenly, Charlie did something we never thought he'd do. Charlie leapt on top of Bison, preventing him from harming Chun-Li. Guile and Jane stood up.  
  
"Try and kill me friend's girl, will you?!" Guile shouted. "SONIC BOOM!"  
  
"This is what you get for trying to turn me into one of your mindless dolls!" Jane said. "SONIC BOOM!"  
  
"You killed my father!" Chun-Li cried. "HADOKEN!"  
  
Because Charlie was holding onto Bison, the dictator was having a very rough time trying to avoid the attacks. As soon as they all stopped, Charlie released Bison, leaving the dictator gasping for breath. Seeing my chance, I quickly pulled the pin from my grenade and hurled it at Bison.  
  
"EVERYBODY, RUN!" I shouted.  
  
The others didn't argue, as we all raced out of the room and down the stairs as if our lives depended on it.  
  
I looked at my watch as we approached the front door. Jane and Chun-Li ran out…Three seconds left. Guile and Charlie ran out…Two seconds left. I ran out…One second left.  
  
We ran as far as we could, away from the building. Hopefully, I used the right grenade, meaning that the whole place would ignite, taking Bison with it if he tried to escape. Zero seconds left…Detonation.  
  
The building suddenly exploded in a ball of flames, sending junk everywhere. My comrades and I were a little shaken, but we were at least alive.  
  
"Mission: COMPLETE!" I said triumphantly as I snapped my fingers. 


	8. Epilouge (Chun-Li's POV)

Epilogue (CUN-LI'S POINT-OF-VIEW)  
  
"WE DID IT!" I cried as I jumped into the air.  
  
"Honey, I KNEW you'd come!" Jane said happily as she threw her arms around Guile.  
  
"Well, I had my friends to help out." Guile replied.  
  
I suddenly heard a sound. It sounded like a car. I looked in the direction of the sound, and saw a car coming right at us. It screech to a halt, and four people stepped out: Ken, his wife Eliza, his son Mel and Amy.  
  
"DADDY! MOMMY!" Amy cried as she rushed towards her parents, who immediately took her into their arms. Ken approached Guile.  
  
"Amy told us everything." Ken said. "I thought that you might have needed some help, but I guess you didn't."  
  
"Are you all right, sis?" Eliza asked Jane.  
  
"I am now!" Jane replied happily as she wrapped her arms around Guile again.  
  
While this was happening, I secretly took Charlie aside.  
  
"Charlie, I need to ask you something." I said.  
  
"Sure, Chun-Li." Charlie replied. "What is it?"  
  
"Do you REALLY love me?" I asked.  
  
"What?" Charlie asked, a little stunned.  
  
"You seemed very determined to save me when Bison was about to kill me." I replied sheepishly. "Do you love me?"  
  
Charlie scratched the back of his head with a shy grin.  
  
"Well, I didn't know how to tell you before, but yes." Charlie replied. "I love you more than anything."  
  
This was all I wanted to hear. Besides my father, I never knew someone who loved me. I threw my arms around Charlie.  
  
"My hero." I said softly.  
  
"Hey, lovebirds!" Guile joked.  
  
"What could is possibly be, Guile?" Charlie asked with a smile.  
  
"Have you guys seen Rolento?" Guile asked.  
  
We looked around. Indeed, Rolento was nowhere to be seen. I, however, sighed.  
  
"I think I know where he might be." I said as I signaled everyone to follow me.  
  
It wasn't a very long walk, but I led the others to the front gates of a graveyard, which were open.  
  
After entering the graveyard, we all called out Rolento's name at different times. When we found him, he was kneeling in front of a gravestone, crying. It was the first time we ever saw Rolento in tears.  
  
"Rolento?" Guile asked.  
  
Rolento turned away from the gravestone and looked at us revealing the writing on the gravestone. The inscription read 'Denise Kane-Schugerg --- loving wife and cousin'.  
  
(Author's note: Three guesses whom Denise was related to before she got married, the first two don't count)  
  
"Comrades." Rolento said, wiping away his tears. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You vanished and we got worried." Charlie replied.  
  
"I appreciate you worrying about me, comrades. I really do." Rolento said. "But how did you know I was here?"  
  
"Since you defeated the man who killed your wife, I figured that you'd come here to pay your respects." I replied with a smile.  
  
"But now that I've avenged her, what is left for me to do?" Rolento asked.  
  
"You know what I'm thinking?" Ken replied as he folded his arms and grinned. "I'm thinking that you'd make a dandy freedom fighter."  
  
"A crime fighter?" Rolento asked. "I don't think I'd be able to put up with that kind of work."  
  
"Hey." Guile said with a smile. "In the tournament last year, you put up with Kim AND Yamazaki. I think you'd have what it takes to fight crime."  
  
Rolento looked down at his wife's grave, smiled, and looked back at us.  
  
"Yes! I SHALL fight the world of crime!" Rolento said with determination. "It is what I was DESTINED to do!"  
  
"Way to go, buddy!" Charlie said, slapping Rolento on the back.  
  
"Come on, let's celebrate!" Guile exclaimed. "Let's go back to the café. I'll treat everyone!"  
  
Everyone agreed and we left the graveyard. Ken and his family went to get their car, saying that they'd meet us at the café.  
  
During the walk to the café, I looked ahead of me. Guile was walking ahead of Charlie, Rolento and I. He held Jane's hand in his left hand, and Amy's hand in his right. The family looked happier than ever to be reunited. I suddenly felt someone wrap an arm around my shoulder. I looked up, and smiled. While I may not have a family like Guile yet, I have my new boyfriend…Charlie Nash.  
  
END  
  
Author's notes: FINISHED! Sorry for taking the spotlight off of Guile for a little bit.  
  
Note to Ma Junior: You'll be pleased to know that my next Street Fighter fan fiction will star Rolento. 


End file.
